I'll Keep You Save No Matter What
by Chibigurl116
Summary: The 9th Doctor finds that protecting his new companion will be difficult, especially with a new enemy bent on their deaths. DoctorXOC. NightWhisper666
1. Chapter 1

_I'll Keep You Save No Matter What.  
_Chapter One.**  
Night Whisper666**

* * *

"Come on Addison, you're up next. Make sure you're ready." Of course she was ready. She'd been ready for this moment since she began school. Addison Thatcher had never liked school. All the classes, rules, teachers, and homework had always seemed like a great waste of time. She knew what she wanted to do with her life, and all the annoying adults who tried to shape her didn't make a difference. Addison smoother her short cherry colored hair and waited for the announcer to call her name. the boy to her right stood up and moved forward, took his paper and grinned wildly.

"Addison Thatcher."

_Finally _she thought with a huff and began to make her way to the podium standing tall in the grass. Steadying her breathing was something she'd practiced, but the walk, only ten feet, seemed like a mile. the teacher handing out the diplomas was smiling falsely. She didn't actually care about the kids, just something this over with and going home to her soap operas and twenty nine cats. Addison would have snorted if she hadn't been in front of a thousand peers and her family.

Suddenly, Addison stopped walking. there was some sort of whirring sound in the air l, like an engine revving up. A blinking yellow light seemed to appear in the air in front of her. Followed by a faint blue outline. This frame slowly solidified until a big blue box where the words "Police Call Box" were written along the top. Addison gasped in shock and took a step back. A wall swung open and a tall slender man jumped out.

His hair was very short and black, complementing his sharp features and blue eyes. He had a long, sharp nose that closely resembled a hawks, and a broad forehead. As she watched, his face split into a goofy grin and the man placed a hand on his hip.

"A welcoming committee. How nice!" He spoke with a distinct British accent. odd, since this was definitely America. The stranger turned to the woman teacher and took the diploma from her hands. "What is this, it's for some girl named Addison Thatcher. Is that you?" He looked at Addison, obviously waiting for a response.

"Yeah, that's my diploma. I'm graduating." She said simply, not really knowing what else to say. This man had just shown up out of nowhere, with an out of date police box, and now he was asking about certificates?  
"Who are you?" Addison demanded, stepping forward to try and grab the paper from his hand. He jerked it away and began to examine the paper again.

"I'm the Doctor, and I don't think you want this paper. None of them do, but it's too late for them. Come on." The Doctor threw the diploma on the ground and went back into his police box. Addison just stared in shock but not at him or his square. She was staring at the crowd of people. Or rather, the absence of a crowed of people. Almost all the teenagers were gone, leaving empty chairs and fluttering papers. She looked from the seats to the Doctor, then back to the seats.

"Where did they all go?" She exclaimed while running forward to grasp his leather clad arm. The Doctor looked down at her sadly.

"They've all been taken on board a slaver ship, those certificates were like identification tags. Taking the wranglers name, gender, and ages. You'd be gone too if you had taken that sheet. Now come on inside the TARDIS. If you want to reach them in time we have to go now." He tried to drag her inside but she resisted by digging her heels into the grass. Addison gave the box a disgusted once over before spitting.

"That thing barely looks big enough for one! And what ship? We're no where near an ocean! And one more thing: how do you plan to go after kidnappers carrying hundred of kids in a... a police call box?"

"Are you done?" The Doctor asked with an impatient look on his face. Addison shifted her feet, embarrassed.

"Yeah, I'm done..."

"Fantastic!" He jerked her into the TARDIS and shut the door behind her. Addison could do nothing but look around, wide eyed as she took in the enormous circular room with metal columns and a huge platform in the center. A tall, round tube rose from the middle all the way to the ceiling, which was at least ten to fifteen feet high. Various screens, buttons, knobs, and leavers blinked and whirred from their place on the platform. The Doctor was darting from one machine to another, flipping switches and pulling strings. Colors began to rise and fall inside the glass lube, shifting continuously.

Addison winced as the engine sound started again, and they were moving up, quickly. It didn't seem like a second had passed before they stopped. The Doctor began to move towards the door, but Addison blocked him with her body. A determined glint had come into her eye and she planted both hands on her waist.

"Okay, Doctor. I'm not letting you leave until I get some answers. First: What is this thing? A police call box my butt; it's huge on the inside. There are hallways over there Doctor! Hallways lead to other rooms, rooms take up space. This shouldn't be bigger than six feet! And how was it moving?"

"This is the TARDIS. She is my spaceship basically. And before you ask, your school mates were captures by alien slave traders: Phoelasak, from the planted Temera in the Forg system. That's about two light years away from this wonderful planet. I've been following their ship for a few days now, waiting for them to land or take on more cargo. They stopped her eon Earth. It's always Earth for some reason." At this he made a disbelieving face. "I don't know why, there isn't anything special about you guys."

"Wait!" Addison held up a hand for silence. "You say that like you aren't one, a human. But you look like a normal man. Are you or aren't you." The Doctor grinned again.

"No, I'm not human, but I'm not E.T., I'm not a Martian, and I am not one of the ones trying to force you into slavery. I just interrupted their plans, so they won't be very happy when we open that door."

"Your ship is inside their ship, and that means we're on board with a bunch of blood thirsty aliens who just want to use people for money."

"Yup, and I plan to go out there and confront them to rescue your school, care to join me?" Addison laughed and linked her bare elbow with his covered one. The prospect of a great adventure had grabbed her heart and she returned the Doctor's questioning stare with eagerness.

"Why of course my good man! Lead the way!" The Doctor grinned like a Jack-In-The-Box and pushed open the door into a small dark chamber. One dim light flowed faintly, illuminating a steel bolted door. Addison walked to it and pulled on the cold handle with a slightly trembling hand. It wouldn't budge.

"It's locked." she said with one more strain. The Doctor appeared beside her with a strong looking device. It was a small metal rod with two buttons and a ble dome on the end. Addison watched as he pointed it at the lock and pressed the first button. Blue light shone at the end and a small electrical buzzing sound surrounded it. There was a small click as the door unlocked.

"Martian technology?" Addison joked as he tucked the rod back into the pocket of his jumper. The Doctor glared at her and fake laughed.

"Very funny, Addison Thatcher. Now let's go exploring." He smiled again and shoved the door open, making is squeak loudly on its hinges. The door opened into a long hallway completely filled with yellow gas. The Doctor began trying doors. Finding one by one that they were all seven locked. He picked a random one and pointed his little metal thing at it until the mechanism popped.

"What is that thing anyway?" Addison asked while he pushed into the room he unsealed.

"What, this?" THe Doctor asked and pulled it out. "This is a Sonic Screwdriver. Technology from the twenty fifth century. It's quite handy for opening doors and um, well other things you'll find out later. It's a multipurpose tool." He tossed it up in the air and caught it with a grin, then vanished into the darkness ahead. Some of the yellow fog drifted in with him.

Addison was hesitant to just plow forward with no idea what was in there. She put a hand on the door frame and inch by cautious inch, went inside. She squeaked when something grabbed her hand, but when her eyes adjusted to the gloom, she saw it was the Doctor. His hand filled her with a surprised reassurance and gave her the confidence boost she needed to go on.

They kept walking together in silence until at last the black began to thin. More and more lights were added to the walls and ceiling. The long hallway ended in a metal ladder, stretching up and through a hole, where it vanished beyond their sight.

"Going up?" Addison asked and jerked a thumb toward the sky.

"Yes, but be warned. I haven't seen these creatures. I have no idea what their strengths or weaknesses are. No idea what they look like or how big they are. I do know they're look for profit. And if kidnapping, selling, or killing us will get them money then they won't hesitate to do them. If this puts you in peril, I promise I'll do everything in my power to protect you."

Addison nodded, fear making tears spring into her eyes. With a soft smile, the Doctor brushed them away and began to climb the rungs. She squared her shoulders and stared her ascent. A giggle burst out from her mouth, she couldn't help it. The Doctor stopped above her and she laughed even more.

"What's so funny down there?" He called sounding worried. The seriousness in his voice just made it all the more hilarious.

"Have you ever been to the moon Doctor?"

"What?"

"Have you ever been to the, ha ha, to the moon?" Addison was crying she was laughing so hard.

"Well, yes. But I can't see what that has to do with the situation. Why?"

"Was it nice? Up there on the moon."

"Yes, it was very elegant. Of course that's from years in the future when people live up there. Now, I would imagine it's quite barren. Why are you so interested in the moon all of the sudden? Did something strange happen to it recently?"

"Yeah! Somehow you managed to squeeze it into those leather pants!" She started laughing hysterically while the Doctor just sighed and jumped from the ladder and onto the floor still above her. When she joined him, Addison had to look down to stifle the giggles threatening to break loose. The Doctor's face was stern, but his retort was light and teasing.

"I don't know, how did you manage to fit the moons of mars under that shirt?"

Addison's face flushed with heat and she crossed her arms in a defensive manner over her chest. The Doctor chuckled and looked at her, mirth dancing in his eyes.

"That was uncalled for you know. We need to get along if we want to fave all my classmates. And we don't seem to be on a very good track." Addison breathed quietly. She was ashamed of her behavior. Childish in an adult situation. His eyes softened and he held his hand out to her.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Will you trust me?" Addison nodded and took his hand. "Fantastic! Let's go!" He took off down the hall with her struggling to keep up. They burst through a plastic flap at the end of the hall and came face to face with what they'd been looking for.

The alien's face resembled a lion's but the fur had been stripped from the muzzle, leaving the gums and teeth exposed. The eyes gleamed red with a ferocious light and orange spikes took the place of a mane.

"Addison, this is a Phoelasak. Say hi!"

* * *

**Chibigurl116: Hello everyone! Yes this is Night Whisper666's story but I had to type it ALL up for her because she doesn't have a computer. So if there are grammatical errors you can blame me.(: Hope you enjoy~**


	2. Chapter 2

_I'll Keep You Save No Matter What.  
_Chapter Two.**  
Night Whisper666**

* * *

Addison jumped back as the Phoelasak roared in their faces, sending a cloud of breath out that smelled of metal and raw meat. It curled and uncurled short, but pointed claws threateningly and ground its fangs at them. The Doctor grinned as the thing bellowed again and Addison started at him in disbelief.

"Do you think this is funny? That... that thing is about to eat us!" The Doctor spun around on her with an irritated squint.

"That thing? That **thing **, as you call it, is a very rare species of alien! And a prime fit example of one at that. A lot of people would kill for a chance to see one..." He ranted while pointing a finger at her. Addison pressed a hand to his mouth, frantic with fear.

"Okay, okay I get it. Once in a lifetime opportunity and all that; great stuff. We have bigger things to worry about right now!" She yelled and jerked his head around with her hand.

"Oh, that? No problem. I'll just talk to it and see if we can arrange some kind of rendezvous with their leader. Hello old chap. I was wondering if we could possibly meet with whoever is..." The alien roared again, droplets of sticky mucus spraying the Doctor in the face. He scrunched his face up as soon as the monster's spit landed, and reached a hand up to wipe it away. Addison would have flipped her lid complaining about all the germs, but the Doctor had seen (and done) things way worse. Guts, gore, slime; he had seen it all. And this didn't phase him in the slightest. "...in charge." He finished his sentence and then laughed. "It's mute! All those fine muscles and body and it can't say a single word. It's intelligence level must be very low, but that doesn't make sense! How would you have been smart enough to come up with the genius of those kid's capture if you can't even talk?"

He pulled out the sonic screwdriver and pointed it the creature who was now growing increasingly angry at not being answered. The Doctor looked down at the blue light and then turned back to the Phoelasak. "No psychic reading whatsoever, so you aren't communicating with your fellow crew members. At least not with your mind. But how do you take orders? Wait a second, let's try this."

He took out a small brown book with blank pages on the inside and turned to show it to Addison before thrusting it into the face of the beast. Addison cocked her head, more confused than anything. How was a blank paper going to help get them out of this?

"What is it Doctor?"

"Psychic paper. To the normal eye it looks completely empty. But it shows anyone you want to see something different. Anything you want: ID papers, passport, verification. From any country, planet or time period." He winked and showed the little book to the evil red eyes.

With a hiss, it shot out a paw and tired to knock the Doctors hand away. He laughed and jumped back. "Whoa there big boy! You're illiterate too! Wow! It just doesn't make any sense... Unless! Unless you're just a pawn! One part of a great big system all wired and connected to each other. But where does this system lead. Oh, hahaha this is fantastic. _Absolutely _fantastic! Right Addison? ...Addison?"

"Doctor!"

He whirled around to see two aliens identical to the one they'd encountered dragging off a kicking fiery headed girl. Her green eyes locked with his blue ones and she screamed again. "Doctor! You promised!"

"I'll get you out of this I swear!" He shouted back and lunged forward, but two gargantuan hands held him back. Ripping the leather jacket in the process of tearing out of the monster's grasp. He leveled his gaze with glowing embers and said in a voice dripping with malice, but deathly calm. "Take me to your center of operations. Now."

Stupid as the thing was, it seemed to understand the Doctor's steely tone and eyes like flint. One alien in front and one behind him, that was the formation they took the lead the way through a maze of tunnels and doorways. Each narrow corridor was painted a different color, probably for the many diverse species these slave traders were keeping. That's what the wranglers did. They had excellent maps of the entire universe and sketches of each planet. Capturing scores of the citizens and finding another society that would pay to use them. Whether for workers, servants or food, the traders didn't care. As long as they got what they were promised.

The wall in front of them slid into the ceiling and the Doctor was ushered to the bottom off what could only be a huge throne. Another Phoelasak was seated atop the gold colored metal. He looked the same as all the others, but was draped in blue and black fabrics that shimmered every time he moved. The Doctor snickered as he noticed Alenian craftsmen ship, probably a form of payment for some cargo or another. These beings had nothing of their own invention, they were completely dependent on foreign technology.

"What are you to demand audience with me, Earth walker! And how did you possibly manage to get onto my ship undetected? Answer me truthfully or we'll kill that pretty little girl of yours."

The Doctor narrowed his eye browns in confusion when the obvious ruler spoke to him. His voice was clear, but with an exaggeration of all the vowels. Could they all speak, or was it just certain ones?"

"Who am I? I'm the Doctor. Nice to meet you. My ship got me into your own because frankly, I have better technology than you. Now, I want to know what you're planing to do with all those human teenagers you kidnapped. I've racked my brain and I can't figure out what planet would order such a big shipment of slaves. So where are you taking them." Satisfied with his questions the Doctor just watched when the Phoelasak started laughing. At first it was only the leader, but it spread like ripples on a pond until the whole room vibrated with there chuckling. Still, he waited. The sound began to face and finally died.

"I am Scherrik, head of the face of Phoelasak. WE travel from solar system to solar system, cultivating the prime stock from each planet and selling them to prosperous civilizations. Our strength and intelligence far exceeds yours and all your human counter parts."

"Ha! Intelligence? Every one of your officers and staff are mute and illiterate, without any understanding of the human language. They blunder around this ship all bellow and no bite. Bah, intelligent. I doubt they even dress themselves!" The Doctor spat and threw his hands up in the air. They obviously considered themselves far superior to everyone around them, especially this Scherrik. Talking to them was going to prove a challenge.

"Silence! How dare you speak...I'm sorry. I've lost my temper in front of an honored guest. One of my assistants has just informed me of whom I address. The last of the Time Lords. A very prosper bous and respected race. We've never had a problem with the Time Lords. They left us to go about our own business and we didn't bother them. Forgive me for my rudeness Doctor, and please overlook the stupidity of my brothers and sisters. They are, as you have labeled them, completely dumb. All they know is a simple roar to summon help, but i have learned the eloquence of speech and how to plan things out. This skill quickly earned me domination of my species. that is one of your questions answered I believe. Now I will explain the rest. The human cattle we have attained will not be sold on other planets or in slave markets."  
The Doctor crossed his arms over his chest and squinted suspiciously.

"The what is going to happen to them? You must need them for some kind of profit, but if not slaves or factory workers, what are humans good for. I find them quite helpful, but I don't think my business is the same as yours."

"Oh they can do lots of things! Or, rather their bodies. Their bones make excellent tools and their skin is quite smooth and very soft. It can be used for making many different materials like blankets or even clothing! But that's not why we took them this time. This entire batch, including the one one we confiscated from your possession, will be taken back to our own planet. While we are on the subject, why did you intend to take that little girl? If you need a wife or even a consort we can provide you with many services far greater than that one."

"What?" The Doctor exclaimed, his face folded in disbelief. His head started to jerk around and shake when he talked, embarrassment and slight anger inflaming his cheeks. "Why would you jump to the conclusion that I take a companion for my own physical indulgences?"

Sherrik leaned forward and clasped his paws together. "Well a grown man traveling on his own must get very frustrated every once in a while. She is a very pretty young female with valuable assets, we had just assumed that..."

"Well that's why you don't assume things! You just, you just don't. Drop it okay? Let's just let it go and move on." The Time Lord settled one hand on his hip and clasped his temples with long bony fingers. "Why are you taking the children back to your own planet. Do you need free labor for some sort of project? Are you finally attempting to fabricate your own technology? That leads me to wonder, why start now? You've never wanted to build your own things, is this generation different?"

"We aren't Doctor. We've always had so much trade with other planets that there was no need to make our own. Also, as I have already said, my race is an extremely insensible and stupid one. It was an extreme rarity that I was born. We do not have the mental capacity to come up with new machines, buildings, or gadgets. Our cities architecture has been copied from planets like earth, even our language and appearance have been influenced by some of their animals. Nothing we have is of our own design, and there is no reason for me to try and force them to think more than they have to when we are fully supported on all sides. As to the matter of slaves, we have no factories to put them in. Or fields for them to sow. All the work is done by our own kind, and we take great pride in that. No, the humans are to be taken to the great banquet hall in our main city."

"Banquet hall...but that means... No. I wont let that happen. These kids are young and defenseless; they have their whole lives ahead of them. You have no right to steal a whole population's future for food! Your people are not starving, and even if you were all you had to do would be sell the aliens you've already poached! That would get you enough money to buy the entire international market. Let these people go. I'm asking you nicely once, then I'll use force."

Scherrik jumped from his throne and landed with a thud in front of the Doctor. A fearsome howl tore from his throat and immediately pulled all his minions around him. They all turned starving eyes and mouths dripping foam towards the Doctor, who stood with a look of pure indifference. The leader leaned down until his foul breath mingled with the Doctor's and whispered. "You and what army?"

The Doctor smiled. "Here's the thing Scherrik. I've researched your species. I never go into anything unprepared. The Phoelasak are a tribal species; primitive. Their brains are almost equal to that of an earth monkey. They know how to eat, sleep, clean, mate, and breathe. That's about it. But every once in a while, one of you is born that doesn't fit in that category. One that is far superior in intellect and strength. When this happens, the rest of the community do a strange thing." He paused and began to pace back and forth.

"They all link their stupid, simple minds to the little baby genius. They all work together to raise him like a king, all the while making their connection stronger. Eventually the child takes his role as leader. He governs them and shows them what to do so they prosper. They grow so accustomed to having orders given to them, that soon they are no longer individuals. They are one mind with hundreds of bodies, doing whatever thought pops into that one's head. And without that mind, they wouldn't know how to survive. They would all die." He reached down and picked up a short, metal rod. Turning it over in his hands, he walked forward.

Then in one swift motion, he jammed it into Scherriks throat. Blood welled up around the bar and the creature began clawing at his throat. All of the Phoelasak fell to the floor, paws at their throats. The Doctor watched it all with a grim smile.

"So if you kill the leader..."


	3. Chapter 3

_I'll Keep You Safe No Matter What.  
_Chapter Three.  
**Night Whisper666**

* * *

The Doctor was met by a hysterical girl with tears streaming don her face when he opened the steel vault door. He gathered her in his arms and let her sob against his shoulder for a long moment. Then, he gently pulled her away and looked at her with a steady smile.

"I told you I'd come for you, didn't I?"

Addison nodded silently and grinned through the trauma in her eyes. "I'm sorry I doubted you Doctor. I should have know you'd come up with some ingenious plan to get us out. But what are you gonna do with all these teenagers? They've been unconscious almost the whole time. The ones who did wake up don't know what's happened. I tried to reassure them the best I could, but they just drifted back to sleep. All except a few." She gestured with a hand to two boys sitting up against the left wall. The long black haired one with glasses looked up and waved. Addison motion him over and he walked to meet them swiftly.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow quizzically and she laughed. The boy came to a halt in front of them. "Doctor, this is Kyler. Kyler, meet the person who single handedly saved us all from slavery in the clutches of vicious aliens."

"So... this is your boyfriend?" The Doctor asked while crossing his arms. He wasn't jealous by any means, he just liked to know all he could. Knowledge was necessary in his branch of life.

Addison's face heated up, but she met his eyes fearlessly with a chuckle. Kyler just shuffled his feet and looked at the tips of his converse that were poking out from under his black jeans. "No. Kyler's been my best friend since grade school. We did everything together." Kyler put his head in his hand and sighed. Before Addison could figure out why, the Doctor commented dryly,

"Oh, so you're friends with benefits then?"

"Oh God no!" Addison hissed and dropped her forehead onto Kyler's shoulder. "He's gay Doctor. Kyler is gay."

The Doctor turned to her with a confused look. At first she thought he was going to come back with some wily comment or sharp retort, but he just asked, "Gay. What do you mean...gay?" Addison began to giggle at the piece of information she considered to be common knowledge. He must really not have understood because the frown lines deepened when she laughed. Kyler shifted beside her, and she could hear him snickering too.

"Being gay means that I like boys instead of girls." Kyler explained, somehow managing to pull a straight face. "And since Addison is in fact, a girl, I take no interest in her. Well, other than the fact that she's my best friend."

The Doctor looked from Addison to him, and then nodded as if deciding something. The more the merrier.  
"Alright. You can stay too. Just don't cause trouble and don't wander off. Outer space is very big and it would be very difficult to find you if you floated down to some random planted cause you got..." The Doctor put up two fingers in air quotes, "Curious. Nine hundred years, and it's so hard to find a companion who knows how to stay put when I tell them too."

Kyler didn't ask questions or get overly excited about the prospect of going to explore the universe. He had always been calm and this time was no different. Instead of screaming or babbling on about how fun it would all be, he simply glowed in silence with a cheerful smile. The Doctor enjoyed the quiet. He loved to talk and joke around but it was nice to know he would have someone on board that knew when to be serious. A glance at the red-headed, spunky Addison confirmed it. He was definitely going to need someone with patience to balance her out.

"Now, about the rest of these kids. Most of them are asleep or unconscious, which is great because they most likely wont remember getting kidnapped. There is that one other boy who's awake. Do you know him: The Doctor pointed across the room to a boy with blonde hair who sat watching them with fearful eyes. Kyler shook his head and Addison mirrored him after a minuet of thought.

"Well he is obviously in the graduating class with us. I dunno, maybe his name is Alex or something."

"Well call him over here will you?We need to make sure he isn't going to tell anybody." The Doctor said to Kyler and he nodded. Addison looked at him mischievously when Kyler trotted off.

"What are you gonna do?" She asked and nudged him with her shoulder playfully. Not saying a word, the corners of his mouth pulled up.

A moment later, Kyler returned with the boy trailing behind him. He approached the small group warily, suspicion gleaming in his green eyes. They could hardly blame him, everyone was in a strange place where they were the only ones awake. He'd never seen the Doctor before, and anything different right now was bound to scare him. The Doctor grinned at him and shook his hand even thought he hadn't offered it.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. It's wonderful to meet you. I wish it'd been under better circumstances. You are?" They boy visibly relaxed, letting his shoulders slump and his breathing's intake not as sharp. He made an effort now to shake the Doctor's hand and smile at Addison.

"I'm Alan. I thought you were coming to take us away or something. Sorry I don't mean to be rude." Alan spoke softly, obviously ashamed of himself for being afraid. The Doctor posed no threat, and the door was unlocked which must have meant they were free.

"Okay, Alan. I'm not going take you away. I'm bringing you home. Unfortunately, I can't let you remember anything about this experience. It could spread panic if you were to tell anyone." The Doctor grinned sympathetically and, much to everyones surprise, punched Alan in the face. Warm blood sprayed from his nose onto the Doctor's hand and Alan crumpled to the floor. Kyler's eyes flew open wide in shock and Addison laughed once before reminding herself that someone's pain was not funny. However, the Doctor dancing from one foot to the other, and holding his hand in anguish was.

He stopped and bent over double while clenching his teeth. Finally, he straightened up and let his face return to its normal goofy expression. "Wow! I haven't done that in a long time. I forgot how much it would hurt my own hand. Good God, I should really think before I do that next time."

Addison glared from Alan's motionless form to the Doctor. She threw her arms up in a 'duh' motion and turned away in obvious defeat. "Are you going to do that to us too? Just knock us out and leave us to spend the rest of our boring lives knowing about the stuff up here? Because I assure you I will never forget." Tears were threatening her again and she stared down at the floor so he couldn't see.

Kyler backed away a few steps, deciding it would be better to let them work it out on their own. The Doctor nodded to him, acknowledging his retreat with gratitude before grasping Addison's hand and forcing her to look up. "I thought I'd hinted enough to make it clear, but I guess I'll come straight out with it. My intention was for you, and Kyler, to come with me. Explore the stars and even beyond that. Did I mention that it's a time machine?" He grinned. She could always say no, but after how she had reacted to possibly being abandoned, he highly doubted she would.

Addison's face lit up with relief and complete joy. But after a moment, it fell. "My parents, an my education! How can I just leave all of that behind? I've worked so hard to get this far, and I wont even get my diploma..." The last thing she wanted to do was go back to that mundane routine day after day. And even if she could, she knew she would never stop looking at the stars. Never stop wondering what was out there waiting to pounce onto Earth's vulnerable surface. Never stop reliving every moment she'd been with the Doctor. She just couldn't do that to herself.

"If you come with me I'll teach you things you never dreamed possible. Who needs college when you've got a Doctor?" He wiggled his eyebrows and Addison laughed easily. There was no way she could give this up. She glanced at Kyler and he nodded vigorously.

Addison took a step back and placed her hands firmly on her hips in a stance of defense. "Well, I've consulted with my associate, and we feel that it would be beneficial to accompany you." The Doctor's eyes flashed with pleasure and he extended his hand again.

"So you'll come with me?" Addison reached forward and threaded her fingers with his.

"Of course I'll come with you."


End file.
